gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermes
Hero Intro Back row Support. Able to swap places with enemy heroes. Stat Growth Skills Trickster Switches places with an enemy =Each level increases chance of success and adds 8.8 damage Caduceus Bops the target, dealing damage and Stunning them =Does 8.8 times skill level as added base damage; each level increases chance of success Snake Swarm Unleashes snakes to damage and reduce the Armor of enemies within an area =Each level adds 3.3 more base damage and reduces 1 more armor War Message Increases Physical Attack for all allies (Passive) Adds 164 PHY ATK at level 1; scales at 4 per additional level Evolve White → Green * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Heart Ring Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Windy Ring * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Canvas Cape * 1 x Stone Shield * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Ares Sword * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Windy Ring * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Lucky Gauntlet (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bladed Boots Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Thief Leg * 1 x Ruins Pillar Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Thief Leg * 1 x Gift Shirt Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Soul Splitter (lvl 70) Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Forest Blade * 1 x Last Judgement Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Secret Traitor - Chapter 9 (Elite) * Sea Overlords - Chapter 11 (Elite) Quotes * (On summoning) - "Reporting for duty!" * (On evolving) - "My powers are only limited by my imagination." * (On selection) - "Make way for me!" Category:Hero